Durin's sons
by Inkognito97
Summary: Thorin/Kili/Fili story. Find out about the years of Fili's and Kili's childhood when they were raised by their uncle Thorin.
1. Prologue

This project bothered me a while now, because in my opinion, there are too few Thorin/Kili/Fili stories! ;D

Disclaimer: Sadly I do not own any of this characters nor Middle Earth or anything connected to it.

A/N: The story is written in Thorin's point of view - more or less...!

So, enjoy! :)

* * *

><p><span>Durin's <span>sons

Prologue:

The lonely mountain was lost, lost to a giant, fire-breathing dragon. And the dwarves who used to live there - in Erebor - were dead now or scattered all around Middle Earth. Some of them made new colonies in other mountains, the others tried to build up a life by offering the services to men.

And so did Thorin Oakenshield, son of Thrain, son of Thror, rightful king under the mountain since his grandfather and brother died and his father disappeared without a track, probably dead as well. He, his sister Dis and her two little sons, Kili and Fili, are the last of the line of Durin, the line of the kings. But after the dwarves separated, Thorin had not heard of his sister, her husband and their sons. He did not know anything of their whereabouts, nor their wellbeing. Actually he had no contact to a lot of dwarves anymore. Since the battle of Moria, they have abandoned him, more or less. Of course he knew, they were only trying to survive, but it still hurts.

However, there were still a few dwarves he had contact with, for example Balin and Balin's younger brother Dwalin. Balin used to be a soldier, but in the little human town they were living in, he became something like a teacher and healer. His younger brother Dwalin however, worked in the same workshop as Thorin. Dwalin and Balin, who lived one or two streets away, became even more good friends and comrades than before.

Thorin lived in a rather large house, for one dwarf alone, but in this town you had to be glad that you find anything at all.

Though the days were long and the work was hard, his life could not be much better, considering the given circumstances. At least he had money, a roof over his head ans always something to eat.

Early in the morning he would go to work to earn his money, and in the late afternoon, he would go back home. There he would make himself dinner and after that he would sit in his favourite armchair, before the chimney, and read a good book.

So he did today as well. Since every day was the same in this city and nothing unusually occurs in this town, Thorin was startled by a knock at his front door. He did not await any guest, Balin and Dwalin only came when invited and humans in this town did not want anything to do with them, except their crafting of course.

The unknown visitors knocked again. Thorin huffed as he got out of his armchair and walked down the hall, taking an axe, which was hanging from a wall, with him.

He opened the door, holding the axe behind his back, ready to strike if needed.

Thorin was greeted by two dwarves, both with a little bundle in their arms. The larger dwarf, a grimly looking and silver haired male, stepped forward.

"Thorin Oakenshield?", he inquired.

"Who wants to know that?"

This time the ginger dwarf stepped forward.

"My brother Oin", he gestured to his comrade, "and Gloin, at your service!", they slightly bowed.

"we are friends of Dis, daughter of Thrain, who send us here.", Gloin added.

Thorin sighed, stepped back, opened the door wider and put away the axe he was holding.

"You may come in!"

The entered and Thorin closed the door behind them. He motioned them to go to the living room.

As the laid up their clothes and sat down, Thorin looked at them more closely. They seemed to be tired and exhausted. Even though Thorin offered them tea and a warm meal, they refused. What Thorin also notices was, that the bundles, they were still holding in their arms, were slightly moving.

"Well, why are you here?", Thorin finally asked.

"Right to the point, I see!", Gloin huffed, "We already told you we are here because of your sister, did we not?"

"You know that your sister's husband was gravely wounded during the battle of Moria and I fear he did not make it…"

"You mean, he is… dead?" Thorin was shocked.

The brothers nodded in agreement.

"And what is about my sister? How is she?"

"That is the reason why we are even here!", Gloin again. "She is not dead, but as you can imagine, she is not very well, especially if you consider the other circumstances… The point is, she is, she is barely able to build up a proper life for herself, let alone with these two!"

He motioned to the moving bundles in their arms.

* * *

><p>Hope you liked this little start of mine! :)<p>

Please, leave me a review and tell me what i can do better and what you wish for future chapters!:) (I am open for any requests, wishes or suggestions!)

If somebody has an idea for a better title I would be glad to hear it, because I am not happy with the name!

C Ya

Inkognito! ;D


	2. Chapter 1: Clueless

Chapter 1 – Clueless

Only now Thorin realised that the bundles were actually little children. And just now Thorin realised that these children were his sister's sons, his nephews, and he should take care of them.

"Wait a moment! I cannot take them! I have no idea at how to raise children! I just can't take them!"

"Lady Dis told us you would say something like that, but she also told us she would come after you should you refuse!", Oin said while offering him his bundle.

"I can't...", he did not sound as convinced as he wanted to.

He knew pretty well that Dis would keep her promise and it would certainly not end well for him. The last time 'she came after him' he got two broken ribs and could not walk for more than a month.

He looked to the little child Oin was still offering him. He was maybe ten to eleven years old. With his blond hair he looked a lot like his father did. The little boy stirred slightly as though he knew he was being looked over and finally opened his eyes. Thorin was greeted with two innocent and curious bright blue eyes and his heart immediately melted at his sight. He hesitantly reached out for his little nephew and carefully held him to his chest.

"Hey there, little one!", Thorin greeted the little bundle in his arms.

Gloin and Oin shared an amused and knowing smile before Oin finally said: "The little lad in your arms is called Fili. Dis firstborn, he is twelve years old…", he looked questioningly at his brother.

"Aye, and this one,", he motioned to the bundle he still held, "is names Kili. He is five years younger than his brother."

Thorin just nodded and took the second child in his arms as well.

This time he was greeted by a dark-brown haired boy with brown eyes. Even though his eyes looked as innocent as Fili's, Kili's grin looked mischievous and Thorin immediately knew he would have a lot of fun with his younger nephew…

Nonetheless he gave little Kili a warm smile which made the young lad grin even wider.

"Now that that's settled, we wish you our farewells, Thorin Oakenshield!", Oin stood up and Gloin followed suit.

Confused, Thorin turned away from his nephew and looked up at his guests.

"What do you mean by 'we wish you our farewells'? You cannot leave me! I have no idea of how to raise children properly!"

"Ah, you figure it out somehow!", Oin waved him off.

"You cannot be serious!"

They just shrugged and waved goodbye.

Thorin stood now in his entrance hall with two little dwarflings in his arms and no idea how to deal with them. At least hey could have told him something about his nephews, but no. They left him completely clueless and without the tiniest bit of knowledge. He sighed deeply and looked down again. Kili was sucking at one of his braids while Fili just glared up at him curiously. He had not the heart, nor a free hand, to free his braid from Kili's grip so he let the boy play with it for now.

He took a deep breath and closed his eyes. His little sister was suffering and he was not there to comfort here. He could do nothing to help her, except taking care over her little dwarflings. And that, he would do! He would protect them with his live if necessary, not only for his sister, but the two boys had already conquered a place in his heart.

He was startled from his thoughts by a soft voice. He opened his eyes again.

"Dad? Are you all right?", even though it was a bit sluggish, the words were clearly spoken and easy to understand. Now he knew that Fili could already speak, that was something.

Nonetheless Thorin shook his head slightly, realizing that Kili must have dropped his braid as his older brother spoke.

"I am not your father little ones!"

"Of course you are!", by the determination in Kili's voice Thorin could not hold bag a little smile.

He realized that Kili may not know his father at all and Fili could not know him well either. According to what Oin said earlier, Kili is now seven years old. Their father died seven to eight years ago, so Fili was barely four or five years old as his father died. Not old enough to really remember him.

"I am your uncle!", Thorin finally said. "But I will be your father from now on!"

"I don't understand that!", Kili said before starting to play with Thorin's braid again.

"You will when you get older!"

"Mum always says this too!", Fili told him seriously, before he yawned.

Thorin smiled. "Now, my little ones, let's head to bed, shall we?"

Kili shook his head. "Not tired!", but he too yawned.

"Not tired, eh? Come on you two, you are sleeping with me tonight!"

With that Thorin finally moved from his spot and walked down the hall to his bedroom. Since his nephews barely arrived here, he would not let them alone in his guestroom.

As he entered his bed room, Kili had already nestled himself into Thorin's chest and was asleep.

He put his nephew down on the bed, carefully, so that he would not wake up Kili and started to change into his night attire. As he turned around again, he saw that Fili was hugging his little brother close to himself and Kili was clinging to his older sibling.

He carefully got into his bed and as soon as he was comfortable, Fili and Kili inched closer and were now resting half on his chest and still hugging each other very close. Thorin dropped the covers over them and embraced his nephews, who immediately nuzzled closer to him. They were quickly asleep on his chest, but Thorin stayed awake a while longer.

He was not quite sure how he was able to earn their trust and love this soon, but he know for certain, that he would do everything in his power to protects his two nephews, who now held his heart.

He gave them both one kiss goodnight on their heads before closing his eyes and drifting off as well.

* * *

><p>Yay, the next chapter! ;D<p>

Hope you enjoyed it.

Tell me, if it goes too fast or if you have any ideas / requests for this story (I am open for everything)! ^^

C Ya

Inkognito :)


	3. Chapter 2: Some explanation

Chapter 2 – Some explanation

As Thorin awoke he was startled by the two dwarflings who were sleeping peacefully on his chest, but then he remembered last night. He laid his head back into his pillow so his nephews would get some more rest. The first beams of sunlight were coming through the curtains, but Thorin knew they were not the reason for his awakening. But before he could think more about the reason, he heard a faint knock from his entrance door.

Thorin groaned. He had forgotten completely, that Dwalin would pick him up as usual and they would go to work together. But it seems that today, Dwalin would have to go alone.

Ever so carefully, he entangled himself from his nephews and stood up quietly, but

"Uncle?", it was Fili's sleepy voice.

Thorin bend down to his nephew, who looked up at him with half-open eyes.

"I'll be back in no time!", he whispered.

"Promise?"

"Promise!", he then leaned down and gave his nephew a little kiss on his cheek.

Fili started to giggle softly. "You tickle!"

Thorin chuckled quietly too, before he stood up again.

"Go back to sleep Fili!"

Fili nodded slightly, yawned and closed his eyes again, while nestling his head onto his brother's.

Thorin quietly left his bedroom and closed the door behind him. He walked down his entrance hall as Dwalin knocked a third time at his front door, way harder and louder this time.

"I am coming, stop molesting my poor door!", he said and the person behind the door began to chuckle.

As Thorin finally opened his door, he was greeted by a smiling Dwalin, who looked him over from head to toe.

"Have I waken you, my great king?", he asked grinning.

It was some kind of stupid joke of Dwalin. When he wanted to annoy Thorin he would use the term 'my king'.

"Yes, you have. In fact, you have woken not only me, but my nephew as well!"

The grin on Dwalin's face disappeared and changed to irritation.

"Your nephew? Are you still dreaming Thorin? Do I have to fetch a bucket of cold water, for you?"

"That will not be necessary, but thank you Dwalin. Just come in and I explain it to you, but be quiet!"

Dwalin entered his home and headed right to Thorin's living room.

"Then start to explain!"

"Yesterday I got visited by two dwarfs, who were sent by my sister, Dis. They told me, that she is grieving about the loss of her husband and that she is not very well…"

"Wait a moment… the loss of her husband? You mean, he is dead?"

"I fear so. He died because of his battle wounds."

"Damn!", Dwalin was shocked.

"Indeed. However, they were not alone. They brought two dwarflings with them, my sister's children. Dis wants me to take care of them, because she is not able to do so in the moment."

"And they are…", he asked cautious.

"They are well and healthy, only a little tired from their journey. They are sleeping right now."

"Understandable… so I guess you will not go to work today… or the following days that is?"

"Would that be a great problem?"

"Nah, I will manage it on my own just fine!"

Thorin was relieved. "Thanks Dwal! What would I do without you?"

Dwalin nodded. "I will inform my brother about this. Maybe he can give you some advice that you – as far as I know - surely need and I make sure that I come by later that day and check on you!", Dwalin stood up.

"Dwal, you're the best!", Thorin grinned.

He let himself be pulled out of his chair by Dwalin and put into a tight embrace.

"I know you would do the same for me!"

"That I would!"

They parted again.

"By the way, what happened to your braid?"

"Kili misused it as a chewing toy…"

"That is disgusting, the poor lad, hopefully he was able to clean his mouth after this!"

"Out!"

Thorin was literally shoving the laughing Dwalin out of his house. But exactly these things made Dwalin to Thorin's best friend. Even though he was a king, Dwalin always said what was on his tongue. Most of the dwarves he got to know would not dare to say something like this to a king in exile, but Dwalin was painless, and that is what Thorin liked about him the most, the honest and open behaviour and manner.

As the door was finally shut behind Dwalin, Thorin let himself lean against it. This will promise to be an interesting day and not just because of the two little dwarflings who came running down the hall, but because of the visit they would receive, especially since Dwalin loved children.

* * *

><p>Hooray, Dwalin is in the story! ;D<p>

Well, he will not play a central role, but he will certainly appear a few times!

Hope you enjoyed!

Please, tell me what you think so far! ^^

C Ya

Inkognito ;D


	4. Chapter 3: Not as easy as thought

Chapter 3: Not as easy as thought

Thorin knelt down; arms wide open to catch his nephews. They almost jumped into his awaiting arms and Thorin let himself playfully fall onto his back.

"Ah, you're too strong for me!"

Fili and Kili giggled and Kili reached out for his braid again.

"I know something better for you to chew on… only when you are hungry of course…", Thorin let the sentence trail of.

Enthusiastic cries were his answer and Fili and Kili got up again immediately. As soon as Thorin was on his knees, his nephew had positioned themselves behind him and jumped onto his back, giggling loudly.

"What are you two doing?", asked he curiously.

"Well, we are riding on our horse of course!" Kili say seriously.

Thorin had to stop himself from laughing.

"Come on horse, bring us to our destination!"

"Alright, you two, then hold on!"

After they three of them reached the kitchen and after Thorin managed to get his nephews from his back, he turned to make them some breakfast. Thorin confessed that he was not a good cook at all, but somehow he managed to make an eatable breakfast without setting the kitchen on fire. Fili and Kili tried their best to help their uncle, but in the end it turned into more work for Thorin and the whole kitchen, as well as his nephews, was dirty and would need to be cleaned. Not that he looked any better, but his first priorities were his nephews now and perhaps the kitchen too, because Dwalin and Balin wanted to pay a visit.

While Thorin cleaned his kitchen, Fili and Kili ate their breakfast more or less properly, properly for a dwarf that is.

"Don't you want to eat, uncle?", asked Fili.

"Nah, I don't have breakfasts very often!"

"But Mum says breakfast is important!", Kili added with a mouthful of his meal.

"It is important for you, so you can grow up and become strong!"

"Like you?"

"Perhaps, Kili."

The rest of the morning was rather silent. Fili and Kili mumbled to each other and sometimes giggled in unison.

After they had finished, Thorin cleaned up their dishes and Fili and Kili were watching him with interest.

"Uncle?", Fili inquired.

"Mh?"

"What are we going to do today?"

"Yeah, what will we do today? Are we going to meet the man from before?"

"You mean Dwalin? Well, he and his brother Balin, are going to visit us this afternoon, but till then it is quite some time…"

"Can you show us the town then?", Kili almost begged.

"I don't know if that is a good idea…" The men in this town were not very friendly and welcoming, especially not to dwarves.

"Oh, please!", now it was Fili.

Thorin was about to decline the request, but as soon as he looked into the pleading blue and brown eyes of his nephews, he did not have the heart to do it.

He finally sighed in defeat. "Fine, I will show you the town, but", he called over their enthusiastic voices, "before we go, you both will bath!"

"But uncle!", they said in unison.

"No discussion! No bath, no trip to the town! And now come on and hurry up!", Thorin said as he motioned them to get up.

They pouted and protested, but eventually they both gave in and followed their uncle into the bath.

Bathing did not go as smooth as expected. It was more of a water battle than washing. Thorin eventually managed to get them clean enough, but in the end he was just as wet as the boys and the rest of the bath. But since he already promised to take his nephews to town, he would clean up later.

After they were clean and dry again, which was just an effort as the bathing, Thorin somehow shoved them into his room and rummaged in old boxes of his. Luckily he still had his old clothes, he never had have the heart to throw them away and that turned out to be good, because they fitted Fili and Kili perfectly and they seemed to like their new clothes as well.

"Look, Fili, I look like uncle Thorin now!", Kili exclaimed happily.

"You do indeed, brother mine!", Fili smiled back at his brother.

They then turned to their uncle and each shove one hand of their handy into Thorin's bigger once, before they finally left.

* * *

><p>And another chapter of the three of them.<p>

Hope you enjoyed it.

Please, leave a review and telll me what you think and if you have any ideas/wishes, you can tell me as well!

C Ya

Inkognito ;D


	5. Chapter 4: The Blacksmith

Chapter 4: The blacksmith

The walk to the market was rather uneventful. Not much humans were outside and the few who were, ignored them completely or just glared at them.

Fili was still walking right beside Thorin and still holding onto his uncle's hand, but Kili complained that he could not see anything so Thorin picked him up and lifted his nephew onto his shoulders.

"Uncle, where exactly are we going?", Fili inquired.

"We are heading to the blacksmith. I need to take care of a few things and I want to talk to Dwalin."

"The dwarf from this morning?", Kili asked.

"Indeed." Thorin answered while taking his bead out of Kili's grip.

"Is he nice?"

"Oh he is. He may look a little scary, but he is one of the kindest dwarves I ever met!"

"Have you met a lot of dwarves, uncle?", Fili inquired.

"I did. So many that I lost count of them!"

"Wow!", came the comment from Kili.

"We have not met that much dwarves. Namad forbade us to go out; she said it is too dangerous! Will we go out with you, uncle?"

Thorin lowered his gaze to his older nephew. "I do not know, if that is a good idea...", seeing the sad eyes of his nephews, he quickly added: "only when Dwalin and I are accompanying you! You have to promise me that!"

"We promise!", came the answer in unison.

The trio quickly made their way over the market. Thorin's and Dwalin's smithy was on the other side and Thorin was not in the mood to deal with men now. At some point Thorin gave up to protect his bead from Kili and Fili walked even closer to him, clinging to Thorin's arm.

"Uncle, the men over there are staring at us..."

Thorin followed his nephew's gaze and really. A hand full of men was staring right at them, and not really friendly...

"Don't worry. You're completely safe as long as you are with me! And now come on, we are almost there!"

In truth Thorin did not like the look the men gave them, not one bit. He knew this group. Always looking for trouble and most of the time someone gets hurt.

They quickly entered the blacksmith and were greeted by a wave of heat and the rhythmic sound of a hammer hitting metal. A little bell rang as they stepped trough the door and the hammering stopped abruptly. A moment later a bold and tattooed dwarf stepped into their line of vision.

"Boys, meet my friend and companion!"

"Hello! I'm Fili.", introduced Fili himself, "and this is my little brother Kili!", he motioned for his brother who was still on Thorin's shoulders.

Dwalin gave Thorin a bemused look before he slightly bowed his head and said: "Dwalin, at your service! So, these are the two rascals you mentioned?"

"Indeed!", Thorin answered while he put Kili down onto the floor, who promptly wandered and looked around. "My little nephews...", he mumbled while stroking Fili's hair.

Fili giggled and pushed away his uncle's hand and went to follow his little brother.

As he looked back up to Dwalin, he was greeted by a knowing look and a smug grin.

"What is it?", he asked puzzled.

Dwalin just shrugged and turned around to clean up a bit.

"Have you heard, alleged there are new dwarves in town. Three if I am not mistaken. They bought that little shop, down the valley."

"I have heard of it. Actually that is one of the reasons why I am here. I wanted to take a look at them and welcome them, if they are friendly!"

Dwalin hummed in agreement.

"However I hoped that you would watch after my nephews till I return."

Dwalin turned back around and raised an eyebrow.

"I'm not sure if this is a good idea..."

"Why not?"

"Cause I'm not really experienced with children."

"Do you think I am?", Thorin laughed. "Oh Dwal, I will not be gone for long, besides, you just have to keep an eye out for them!"

The bold dwarf grumbled before he finally agreed: "Alright... but you owe me, you hear Thor?"

"Agreed!"

Before either of them could say anymore a voice rung out from behind them.

"Did you make this all by yourself?"

They turned around only to see an excited looking Kili.

Thorin gave Dwalin a look, who rolled his eyes in return and went after Kili to answer his many questions.

Meanwhile Thorin shook his head in amusement and was heading towards the door as something leaped at his leg. As he looked down, he was greeted by bright blue eyes.

"Where are you going?", asked Fili.

"Do not worry little lion. I will be back before you know it. I just have to visit someone!"

"Can't we go with you?"

Thorin thought for a moment, but then he remembered the group of men who probably are still outside looking for trouble...

"Not this time, beloved nephew."

"But you must promise to return and you must promise to keep save!", the seriousness in Fili's voice and the plead in his eyes left Thorin speechless for a moment. Just what exactly had his nephews endured that they were so scared of being left alone... probably because their father never came back. He kneeled down and hugged his nephew, who clung to him.

"I promise, I will never leave you! I will always come back for you two and I will always protect you!"

Fili nodded and smiled warmly up at him.

"And for now, have fun with Dwalin!"

Fili nodded again and run away, while Thorin left the smithy.

* * *

><p>Hope you enjoyed this chapter!<p>

And sorry that I did not update sooner...

Tell me what you think so far and if you have any wishes according this story!

Greetings

Inkognito ;D


End file.
